Our Road Song
by missguidedLight
Summary: 30cookies, songfic, tema: Praia. "A canção ecoou pela praia. E guiou seus corações."


**Sumário:** A canção ecoou pela praia. E guiou seus corações.

**Personagens:** Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Sai, Tsunade, Sakura

**Escrita para o 30cookies. Tema:** Praia

**Música:** Melissa (Bidê ou Balde)

**Betada por Hiei-and-shino**.

**Naruto, definitivamente, não me pertence.  
**

* * *

**Our Road Song  
**

- Finalmente férias! – suspirou Tsunade, sentando-se no fundo da van.

- Melhor ainda, Tsunade-sama. Na praia! – comemorou Sakura, erguendo os braços.

Entusiasmo do qual partilhavam Kiba e Akamaru, que apesar disso estava dando algum trabalho para entrar no carro, onde já se encontrava um Sai com sua típica expressão neutra.

Sasuke e Naruto terminaram de pôr a bagagem no porta-malas e, mandando todos entrarem, correram até os bancos da frente. O Uchiha pôs o cinto de segurança e deu a partida no veículo, enquanto o loiro punha um CD qualquer para tocar.

_Te fiz um rock, Melissa  
Pode crer que é sobre amor.  
Mas eu não sou publicitário  
E a minha avó é de Bagé._

- Sakura-chan! Deixa que eu passo o protetor solar em você!

Em outros tempos, ela teria negado. Mas que mal isso faria?

- Tá bom. Mas faça uma única gracinha e vai ficar enterrado aqui pra sempre.

- Sakura-chan... - ele pegou o frasco e começou a passar a loção nela - Eu tenho um presente pra te entregar depois.

- Se for outra carta de amor, esquece. Você precisa melhorar suas técnicas de convencimento, Naruto.

Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo, procurando as palavras.

- Sakura-chan... Eu sou só um cara apaixonado! Não sou publicitário!

Ela riu. Só Naruto para sair com algo assim. Mas pelo menos ele era sincero. Ele lhe entregou o frasco. E ela lhe segurou a mão.

- Não precisa ser um publicitário – e fez uma careta – Eles mentem muito às vezes.

Foi a vez de o Uzumaki rir.

_Eu te escrevi uma carta  
Cheia de frases de impacto.  
E se precisa alguma coisa  
É só pedir que eu faço._

- Parabéns. Dirigiu direitinho – disse ela, encostando-se na porta do veículo, ao lado dele.

- Era minha obrigação.

- Engraçado você ter aceitado ser o motorista.

- Se você preferia que o Naruto tivesse nos colocado em risco, era só ter dito.

Tsunade gargalhou com gosto.

- Sabe, eu ainda acho que você só aceitou porque fui eu quem deu a idéia de virmos à praia.

Sasuke deu de ombros.

- Pense como quiser.

Mas ele, secretamente, concordava.

_Se tu quiser que eu te leve eu aprendo a dirigir...  
Se tu quiser que eu te leve eu aprendo a dirigir..._

O mar acariciava a areia. Belo cenário para um desenho. Mas ele preferia se concentrar num cachorro que brincava por perto. Pelo menos até ele começar a cavar e jogar areia em cima dele.

- Akamaru, chega! – e apareceu o dono do animal – Tudo bem, Sai? Não entrou areia no seu olho?

- Não. Tudo bem – sorriu um pouco forçado, porém Kiba prestava atenção em outro detalhe.

_Te fiz um mambo, Melissa  
Sobre cegos na Polônia  
É sobre o teu umbigo furado  
Teus olhinhos puxados  
É sobre a tua pele branquinha  
Pronta pra ficar morena  
Se não tiver como ir pra praia  
Não precisa nem estalar os dedos  
_

- Caramba, Sai! Você tá parecendo um tomate! Não passou protetor, não?

Ele olhou para os próprios braços. É, estavam vermelhos. Nunca tinha reparado nisso antes.

- Passei. Mas parece que eu não fico bronzeado.

Kiba saiu correndo, deixando Akamaru e Sai intrigados. Quando voltou, apareceu carregando um enorme guarda-sol aberto e o fincou perto do outro rapaz.

- Obrigado – disse Sai, olhando para cima. E ao ver o outro se sentando a seu lado – Mas você não precisa ficar aqui, sua pele não fica vermelha.

- Não, tá muito quente. Aqui está bom.

Sai estava sinceramente surpreso. Mas não mais que o Inuzuka ao receber a perfeita gravura de Akamaru.

_  
Se tu quiser que eu te leve eu aprendo a dirigir  
Se tu quiser que eu te leve eu aprendo a dirigir_

- Ei, alguém sabe quem é essa Melissa? – gritou Naruto do fundo da van.

- Provavelmente é a namorada do cantor - respondeu Kiba, encostado em Akamaru e segurando discretamente a mão de Sai, que dormia do outro lado.

- Mas também pode ser a pessoa de quem você gosta. É só uma questão de nomes.

- Sasuke-kun, você analisando a letra de uma música? – surpreendeu-se Sakura.

Ele nada respondeu. Apenas olhou para a mulher a seu lado.

- Então, pode-se dizer que eu encontrei a minha! – concluiu Naruto, feliz, abraçando Sakura.

- Acho que todos nós encontramos, Naruto – disse Tsunade, encarando Sasuke também. E sorrindo.

Ele sorriu um sorriso de canto, de volta para a mulher. E a canção ecoou novamente pela estrada.

_  
Se tu quiser que eu te leve eu aprendo a dirigir_

_Melissa!_

_

* * *

_[modo mula ON] Tive que postar novamente porque esqueci de dizer que música foi usada na fic [modo mula OFF]

Quem leu e gostou, quem leu e não gostou, _whatever_, deixem reviews! ;P


End file.
